Whirlwind
by cwiggle
Summary: She's been kept a secret, but S.H.I.E.L.D can't cover it up any more. No one can control her, and those who try, end up unleashing a monster. So who is this girl? And what is her secret?
1. Prologue

"Sir, can you please tell us what you saw?" a man in a dark suit, back in shadows asked.

He was standing behind a table. On the other side of the table was another man. This one had a fair tan, blue eyes, which were blurry with fear, and he wore a loose tank top and khaki shorts.

"I...I...I s-saw a g-g-girl." he said in a worried fashion.

"Please, go on." the man in the shadows said calmly, staring at the man, waiting for him to continue.

"S-she was s-s-standing o-on the, o-on _a_ hurrincane." the thin man in the chair said, suddenly remembering in perfect detail what he was being asked about.

"And, there were, all of the s-storms were around her. H-her a-arms w-were out stretched. P-palms up. I-I reckon s-she was the c-cause of it. Wave after wave of the hurricanes and tornados whirled past my ship. M-my crew was worried s-sick, but I told them to h-hold the boat, and g-go to shore." the man felt a sense of pride at his leadership. As he told the other man in the shadows the story, he gained more confidense in his speech.

"That's when the whirlpools formed. Our ship was pulled i-in. Around and around we spun, but we held on for our l-lives. that's when the two planes, jets, arrived. One black, the other colored slightly. And, and t-three men appeared. Out of no where, I'm telln' ya'! One was, w-was, a... a demon! The others were n-normal. Until one of them froze the seas below them! I'm telln' ya'! It was plain as day! That's when the third took something, a b-bow, and somethin', an, an arrow, I reckon. And he shot at the girl! right in the back! and the whirlpool around our ship stopped! The girl t-turned and two large big hurricanes formed, grown' bigger, but then, t-then she collapsed! In the seas, and one of the three men, the demon, disappeared!" the man's eyes grew wide as he spoke, as if he were still there.

"He, h-he reappeared with the girl in his arms, still with the arrow in her back. The others took hold of him, and they all disappeared again! I'm telln' ya'! Then a woman _flew _out from the black jet! She had white hair, color a' snow. She held her arms out, and everything died away! Before the fog cleared up, she flew back to the black jet, and that one and the other zoomed off!" the man finished.

"Good." the man in the shadows said. " Now, is there anything else you can tell me about it? About the demon? The man who shot ice? The girl?"

"You don't believe me, do you sir. I'm telln' ya'! It was plain infront a' me as my own two hands. The demon? He had a tail! The man who shot ice looked younger. A teen ager. But, the girl... She looked no older then, say, twelve. Hatred was in her glowing eyes. Never have I seen so much hatred in anyone so young. The way she turned and looked at the three men, I haven't ever seen anything like it." he said darkly.

"Thank you, . That'll be all. Look at this screen for a moment there's some footage I want you to confirm." the man in the shadows said.

The man looked at the screen which flashed very brightly and quickly, and he woke up in his apartment with no memory of the past week...


	2. She

An older man in a wheel chair rolled through a large building. He was bald, and wore a simple grey suit with a white shirt under the grey suit coat, and a red tie. Professor Charles Xavier. Or Professor X, as his students called him. Two others followed close behind. One was taller, and wore red sunglasses, even though they were very far from the glass doors. Scott Summers. Cyclops. The other, shorter man, had scruff, and looked older than the one with shades, but not close to the man in the wheel chair. Logan. Wolverine.

The three made their way to an elevator. The professor pressed the up button, and they all waited. The elevator doors opened, and all but one man walked out.

This man had his large arms crossed. He, like many other of the people in the building, wore a black uniform. The uniform of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"You took long enough." he said. He wore an impatient look.

"Thank you for waiting, Clint." Professor X said.

Clint Barton, Hawkeye was his name around S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint stepped from the middle of the elevator to the side of it, and the others came in.

"Where is she now?" Logan asked in his rough voice.

"I'm not allowed to tell you. And you aren't allowed to take the information." Clint gave a sideways look at the professor.

"I made sure that she would be safe, though." he added, pressing the 47 button.

The rest of the ride up was in silence. The doors opened, and they all filed out. Clint lead the other men down several different halls and through different doors and security scans.

They came to one final door labeled," Director". Clint opened the door, and held it open for the others.

The room was large. A huge TV on the wall closest to the door, the opposite wall was glass. The other two walls were covered in cabinets and shelves. A little further towards the glass wall from the middle was a black and glass desk. the desk had paper and books and files, and a desk lamp on it. There was also a man.

He faced the window, hands clasped behind his back. He had colored skin, and wore a black jacket that reached to just over his black boots. A single trip of black fabric went diagonal across his bald head.

When Clint closed the door, the man turned around. The single strip of fabric wrapped around to an eye patch over the man's left eye. Nicholas Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Glad you could come." Fury said. "We need to talk."

"Here we go again." Logan muttered so no one could hear. The professor rolled forward.

"I know things have gotten out of hand, however..." Professor X began. He was cut off by Fury.

"Out of hand? Xavier, she's wild. This is the fifth time in the past two years that this has happened. She just wiped out 22 cities in Florida. 22 cities that we have to clear, and keep quiet. Hundreds of people and records we have to wipe. Hundreds and thousands more that die. She has to go!" Fury said furiously.

Logan frowned. "She ain't going anywhere." he said angrily.

"Logan." the professor warned. "I understand you concern. This time, I will not hold back. However, I cannot let you kill the girl."

"She needs to be kept away from people, then. All people. Water, and air. If you know a place like that, I'm open for suggestions!" Fury said.

Scott finally spoke. "With all due respect, sir, she_ is _a human being. She has family, and very close friends who would highly object to your planned actions, and I asume one of them already has. She is a person, and that means she should be under your protection as a government agency."

"Nice one, Summers." Logan muttered.

Fury was about to say something, before he stared at the door.

"Come in, Barton." he said.

Clint opened the door, an embarrased look on his face. He closed the door behind him.

Fury sighed. "What is your word on the matter?"

"Well, sir, I believe that _she_ has a name. Mayanna Knopps. And as her cousin, I also would perfer that she doesn't die while I'm working here."


	3. Control

**Hello, everyone! Cwiggle here!**

**So, I haven't been very active, as is a little obvious, but thought long about the plot for this chapter. Well, here it is. Maya's character is introduced, and we find Hawkeye's weak spot.**

**Coming out on Christmas, I hope to publish a special bonus chapter, meaning that I will try to publish a chapter every month, but for Christmas, Easter, and other major holidays, I will try 2.**

**Comment to tell me what you think, and I will mention you, unless you say otherwise, in the description in the next chapter. Please follow, and tell all of your friends!**

**Now, the moment the followers up to this point have been waiting for, I present Chapter 3, Control.**

Maya woke in a dark room. Or maybe it wasn't dark, it was just the blindfold tied tightly around her head.

Her wrists, waist, and ankles were clamped down on a cold metal table.

She strained her ears to try and hear the usual footsteps that came shortly after she woke.

No such sounds came.

The girl began to worry a little.

As time went on and on, still, no sounds echoed.

It was at least a half hour before finally, she heard the boots on metal.

A door was heard squeaking open, footsteps, then some buzzes and beeps, and her clamps opened up.

Maya sat up and took off the blind fold, and as her eyes adjusted, she saw Clint Barton infront of her.

She immediately jumped up and ran over and hugged him. Her eyes began to tear.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come." she said.

Clint hugged her back. "I'll always come." he said.

He then let go of her, and knelt down to come to eye level with the small girl.

"But Maya, Fury is only giving you one more chance. This is it. What happened out there? In Florida?"

Maya looked at him and wiped away her tears.

She looked down, unable to meet the archer's sharp blue eyes.

"It was, I..." Maya couldn't remember and suddenly felt dizzy. "I don't remember. I was, in, no, no... on..."

She took a deep breath. "I was sitting in a hotel room, and there was a knock at the door, and I opened it, and... and - and I don't remember anything else."

"Are you sure?"

Maya looked up and nodded.

"I'm positive."

Clint stood up. "Alright. It's time to go now. This way."

He led the way out the door and down a labyrinth of doors and halls, up an elevator, and into a lobby.

Maya saw Professor Xavier, Scott, and Logan.

"Three came?" she asked.

"Like I said, last chance." Clint said. He turned to her.

"Now listen, you're probably going to be staying in the school all of the time now." he spoke seriously.

Maya started to protest. "Why! I'm getting better! And does that mean I won't be able to see you?"

Clint cut her off. "Forget that." he said, then, reached into his pocket.

He pulled out a metal object with a few buttons on the outside, and a small screen.

Maya looked at the object.

"New?" she asked.

Clint nodded. "But Maya, this one won't open at the push of a button. This one stays on. All the time."

Maya looked at it for a minute. "' All the time.'" she echoed quietly.

This metal object would be the new cuff that was supposed to keep her mutation in check, only allowing her to use the smallest bit of it.

The old one could be taken off, though, for bed time, or swimming, or other activities that required it to be off.

She stared at it for a minute longer, then lifted her left arm up.

Clint looked sympathetically at his cousin, then put the cuff on. It fastened tightly and was about three and a half inches long from her wrist.

Maya looked back to see the professor and the other two waiting. She looked back at Clint.

"Can you visit me? Can I visit you?" she asked.

The look in the bright blue eyes told her no.

"It's time for you to go. I'll see you again, just not for a while." Clint said.

Maya hugged him tight. "Goodbye."

Clint kissed the top of her head. "See you later."

Maya turned, and walked towards the others, her eyes welling up with tears, but she still walked confidently forward without looking back.

* * *

><p>Maya refused to acknowledge Professor X, Scott, and Logan on the jet ride back to the mansion in Westchester County, New York.<p>

She looked out the window of the Blackbird and watched sadly as the S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters disappeared behind clouds.

She soon saw her reflection in the mirror.

Her Dirty Blonde hair, which was longer than her chin at the front, and got shorter in the back, was messy and dirty.

Her bright blue eyes, not unlike Clint's, were pink with tears.

During most of the ride, she looked out the window, and didn't say a word, until Logan walked back and sat in the chair across from her.

"Hey, kid. Look, I know it must be pretty hard to leave, but it ain't gonna' get any better if you don't try to ignore it." he said.

Maya looked over, and suddenly felt compelled to talk.

"Hard? It's next to impossible! Clint is the only family I have left, everyone else is dead, and gone forever. And now he might as well be too." new tears rolled down her face.

"Why am I cursed? Why can't I control myself? It won't be long before I won't be able to do anything, and Fury would make me 'disappear'. You don't all have to keep it a secret, I know."

Logan looked at her. "You're not alone, kid. And that's why we're gonna keep tryn' to help you."

Maya shook her head. "No one can control me. You can't, S.H.I.E.L.D can't, and I can't."

With that, Maya looked back to her window as the Mansion came into sight.


End file.
